Lovely 10
by Riezze.L
Summary: Un día con los 10 protagonistas altera a cualquiera, sobre todo si cada uno quiere hacer las cosas a su manera...
1. Corto: Muñeco

**+Lovely 10+**

Por la mañana, la ciudad se vuelve concurrida. Los trenes están abarrotados, mientras las calles se llenan de carros y autobuses. Por ello, la manera más fácil es ir en bicicleta y manejar por la acera. Aunque es peligroso, pues también hay peatones pasando. Sobre todo chicos que van al colegio y niños que corren a la escuela.

- _¡Abran paso!_

Resonó en una de las calles de Twilight Town, mientras una chica manejaba su bicicleta muy apresurada. Su reloj le indicaba que llegaba tarde al colegio, justo en el día que le tocaba servicio. Asustada, manejó a toda la velocidad posible. Apenas entrar en el colegio, estacionó la bicicleta y corrió a su salón. Al menos, su compañero ya había llegado. Un chico de cabello rizo blanco y ojos serenos color azul, además de una altura considerable. Él, sorprendido, miró a la chica que abrió la puerta de golpe. Por ello, la chica lo saludó, aunque estaba jadeando ruidosamente mientras se apoyaba en la puerta.

- _Buenos…días. _- susurró, levantando la mano dificultosamente.

- _Buenos días, ¿estás bien? _-respondió el chico, mirándola ir hasta su asiento. - _Parece que te has demorado un poco…_

- _Lo siento, Cecil…_

Por todo el año, su historial había sido limpio. Sin embargo, ésa vez había sido la excepción. Se había despertado unos veinte minutos tarde y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para peinar su cabello. Además, su compañero de clase y de servicio llegó primero, unos treinta minutos antes. Por tanto, tenía casi todo listo. Avergonzada, ella se disculpó una vez más.

- _Lo siento, de verdad…_

- _Está bien, no importa, delegada. _- contestó él, sentándose en su asiento mientras ella sacudía los borradores. - _¿Insomnio, de nuevo…?_

- _Si. _- confirmó ella, deteniéndose al estornudar. - _No me he sentido muy bien estos días…_

- _Vaya, ¿no te estarás forzando mucho? _- preguntó Cecil, a lo que ella suspiró.

- _No lo creo. Si gastara mucha energía, caería rendida rápido…_

- _Entonces, ¿hay algo que te preocupe? _- sugirió el chico, inclinando su cabeza a un lado. - _Problemas amorosos, ¿quizá…?_

- _Eso…_

El chico lo mencionó al ser el problema más común en los jóvenes de aquella época. Pero en cierto modo había acertado. En realidad, la chica había estado ocupando el puesto de delegada en su salón desde que entró a la secundaria. Todos confiaban en ella y viceversa, pero en los últimos días algo la hizo reflexionar sobre su vida amorosa. La cual no había desarrollado ni al nivel más mínimo. Estaba demasiado ocupada para ello.

-…_no creo que sea._

- _Entonces, ¿problemas familiares? _- insistió Cecil, cuando ella colocó los borradores en la repisa de la pizarra. - _O quizá si te estás forzando mucho…_

- _No. _- fue la respuesta a su pregunta. - _No lo creo. Quizá sólo estoy pensando mucho…_

- _¿En qué?_

- _No lo sé. _- mintió la chica, al sentarse junto a su amigo y quitarse la cinta que mantenía su cabello en un moño mal hecho. - _¿Me harías el favor?_

- _Está bien._

El chico sacó un cepillo de su bolso y se levantó, colocándose detrás de ella de pie. Primero pasó su mano sobre los cabellos rojizos ondulados, para que se aplanara un poco y después comenzó a cepillarlos. Por su lado, la chica sólo se mantuvo recta, mientras él cumplía con el favor.

- _¿Y cómo vas con Rosa? _- preguntó la chica, luego de soltar un gemido por un enredo en su cabello que el Cecil haló sin querer. - _¿Cómo siempre?_

- _Si. El fin de semana iremos al cine._

- _Ah, eso es bueno. _- respondió ella, entonces la puerta se abrió.

- _¡Buenas…! _- saludó una voz que ambos chicos reconocieron sin voltear a ver.

- _Buenos días, Tidus._

El moreno de cabello castaño, desteñido por la luz del sol, y ojos azules entró, saludando enérgicamente. Lo que inspiró a la pelirroja, quien aún estaba un poco adormilada. Curioso, el recién llegado se acercó a ellos para ver que hacían.

- _¿Sucedió algo?_

- _No, nada. _- aseguró Cecil, tomando la liga y haciéndole un moño a la chica.

- _Delegada, siempre llevas un moño. _- comentó Tidus, siendo sincero. - _No se ve mal, pero ¿Qué tal si cambias de look?_

- _No tengo tiempo para ello. _- rebatió ella, como una excusa. - _Además, es demasiado problemático._

- _Cecil puede hacerlo por ti, ¿no? _- sugirió el moreno, con una sonrisa.

- _Si, puedo hacerlo._ - confirmó Cecil, contento con la idea. - _Unos moños te quedarían bien._

Aún así, la chica se negó. Una delegada con moños no se vería muy imponente, ni seria. Aunque eso también era una excusa barata. Sólo quería evitar eso como pudiera. Y aún así, Tidus insistió.

- _¡Te quedarán bien, no te preocupes! _- aseguró a la chica, pero ella se negó rotundamente.

- _No es no._

- _Si te quedan mal te las quitaré. _- dijo Cecil, lo que la convenció un poco.

- _Bien, acepto…_

De su bolso, Cecil sacó una liga para el cabello de color azul que hacía contraste con la de la chica, que llevaba el color azul marino. Fue así como en menos de un minuto, la chica llevaba un nuevo peinado nunca antes pensado (para ella). Tidus sonrió y exclamó enérgicamente.

- _¡Te quedan!_

- _N-no lo creo…_- opinó ella, sin siquiera conocer su apariencia - _Me siento muy incómoda con esto…_

- _No te preocupes, te acostumbrarás. _- insistió Tidus, agitando sus manos de arriba abajo, como si ese gesto fuera a convencerla.

- _Aún así…_

Entonces, todos se quedaron en silencio cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente. Eran otros chicos del salón. Uno de piel un poco morena, cabello plateado desordenado arriba y una larga cola en su espalda con ojos marrones: Firion. Además de otro de cabello rubio en picos, ojos azules y un zarcillo en su oreja izquierda: Cloud.

- _Buenas…_- saludó Firion, caminando a su asiento. - _Como siempre llegan muy tempra…no._

-… _¿Qué tal? _- dijo Tidus, señalando a la chica.

- _Delegada… _- susurró Firion, un poco sonrojado, intentando no disimular su nerviosismo. - _¿Qué es lo que…?_

- _Me obligaron._

- _Oh, ya veo…_

Luego de eso, la chica dirigió la mirada a Cloud, que estaba parado a un lado de la pizarra. Él la miraba fijamente, lo que la hizo sentir nerviosa. Sin embargo, él sólo se mantuvo en silencio, manteniendo a todos en expectativa y desesperándolos cada vez más.

- _Buenos días. _- dijo Cloud, finalmente, sentándose en su asiento sin hacer comentarios del nuevo look de su compañera de salón.

- _¿¡Eso es todo!? _- gritó Tidus, quien se estaba comiendo las uñas de la tensión. - _¿¡No tienes nada que comentar!?_

- _No me interesa. _- aseguró, lo que la pelirroja rebatió enseguida.

- _Entonces, ¿¡por qué tienes esa pequeña sonrisa en tus labios!?_

Cloud sólo cerró sus ojos e ignoró los gritos de molestia de sus compañeros, que le exigían su opinión o algún comentario. Y sin embargo, él no soltó prenda alguna. Por ello, Tidus siguió molestándolo. Al menos hasta que la puerta se abrió. Un chico de cabello blanco azulado, ojos azules y una expresión seria que lo caracteriza; apareció.

- _Presidente Hikari…_- susurró la chica, un poco angustiada.

- _Están haciendo mucho ruido. _- reclamó él, cruzado de brazos. - _Puedo escucharlos al caminar por el pasillo._

- _Si, lo sentim-_

- _Buenas, presi. _- saludó Tidus, levantando la mano y luego señalando a la chica. - _¿No nota algo diferente?_

Fue así entonces como el presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, Hikari (WoL), se quedó mirando a la chica fijamente. En busca de algo fuera de lugar. En ello, llegó una conclusión. Que manifestó a todos los presentes, para luego ser rebatido por Firion.

- _No has dormido bien recientemente._

- _¿Por qué has visto sus ojeras, ignorando su cabello?_

-…_Ah._

Luego de eso, él se fue. Estaba muy ocupado, así que ignoró a los chicos y salió de allí. Los cuatro chicos y su compañera se sentaron cerca, para jugar a las cartas mientras se hacían las nueve. Al parecer, el profesor de la primera hora no iba a venir porque resultó ser que salió un juego nuevo y él estaba en la cola para comprarlo.

Estaban muy entretenidos, hasta que al rato entraron otros alumnos del salón, que sólo murmuraron quejas sobre el nuevo look de su compañera. Lo que hizo enojar a Tidus y a Firion, que los veían fijamente. Cecil también los observó un poco enojado, pero no hizo comentarios.

- _Que molestos. _- susurró Tidus, fulminándolos con la mirada.

- _De verdad. _- coincidió Firion, imitando a su amigo. - _A-aunque le quede bien…_

- _Son de lo peor. _- agregó Cecil, resoplando.

- _No importa, chicos. No hace falta que se molesten por algo así._

Al parecer, las quejas no afectaban a la chica. Por lo que les pidió que pararan. Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención y la de sus tres amigos. ¿A dónde había ido Cloud? Pocos minutos antes estaban hablando sobre un jugando y él estaba contando algo de la chica de la tienda de flores a la que va Firion.

- _Si no paran, los haré parar._

Esas fueron las palabras que alertaron a los cuatro chicos. Pues era su amigo, que se levantó y fue hasta donde los chicos para amenazarlos. Sin embargo, los chicos no tomaron su amenaza en serio y se burlaron de él. Enseguida, la chica se levantó para detener al rubio de que hiciera alguna estupidez. Intentó halarlo por el brazo, pero no tuvo éxito. Pues él se soltó, sin prestarle mucha atención. Aunque el ambiente de tensión fue arruinado por un grito que vino del pasillo.

Todos dirigieron la mirada a la puerta abierta, sólo para encontrarse con la figura de un chico rubio un poco oscuro, de cabello amarrado con una cinta sobre su espalda y ojos azules, además de baja estatura. Era de otra clase, Zidane.

- _Oh, es Yitán. _- dijo Tidus, saludándolo.

- _Hola, chicos _- respondió, entrando al salón. - _Delegada, has robado mi mirada…_

- _¿Con sólo unos moños…? _- rebatió ella, cruzándose de brazos y colocando una mano en su cara para ocultar un ligero rubor en él. - _Estás exagerando…_

Entonces, como salidos de la nada aparecieron dos chicos más. Uno de cabello marrón oscuro corto, ojos azules y una cicatriz entre su nariz y se ceño: Squall. Y el otro de cabello castaño, también corto, de ojos marrones claro y una sonrisa en su rostro: Bartz.

- _Oh, pero si se ven bien en ti. _- comentó este último, entrando al salón.

- _Ustedes…_- susurró Squall, un poco, molesto - _Estamos llegando realmente tarde, ¿saben?_

- _Buenos días, a todos…_

Una nueva voz llamó la atención de todos, mientras una chica se asomó por la puerta, junto con un chico. Eran Terra y Onion. La chica rubia de ojos violetas, con el cabello amarrado en una cinta haciendo una cola de caballo rizada. Con el chico de baja estatura, rubio oscuro y ojos verdes, con una cola en su espalda además de grandes ojos.

- _¡Buenos días, chicos! _- saludó él, para luego mirar a la pelirroja un poco desconcertado. - _¿Quién eres?_

- _Que cruel…_

- _¿Mm? Esto…_- susurró Terra, señalando las coletas de la otra chica. - _Creo que están un poco…torcidas._

Al decir eso, la pelirroja miró a Cecil un poco enojada. Sin embargo, éste negó que fuera su culpa. Resultó ser que la coleta estaba dañada, así que la chica rubia tuvo una idea. Se quitó su cinta y luego Zidane le entregó la suya. Fue de esa manera que la chica quedó con dos lindas trenzas en su cabello. Con una cinta rosa y otra azul…

- _¡Genial! _- exclamó Bartz, pero luego gruñó un poco. - _Algo no me cuadra…_

Él comenzó a deshacer las trenzas y le recogió el cabello todo sobre la cabeza, para hacerle un moño allí. Entonces vino Terra y dijo que no se veía bien. Por ello, Zidane tomó su oportunidad para rehacer los moños de antes.

- _¡Se ven horribles! _- se quejó Tidus, acercándose a la chica. - _¡Yo lo haré!_

Él lo intentó. Nadie puede negárselo. Pero no tuvo éxito. Y aún así, lo peor de todo fue que estuvo contento con su trabajo. A pesar de que no podría ni llamársele trenzas, él estuvo contento con lo que hizo.

- _No lo haces bien. _- dijo Firion, para deshacer el peinado y tomar las riendas del asunto. Fracasando en el intento. - _No se ven para nada bien…_

- _Yo lo haré. _- aseguró Cloud, colmando la paciencia de la delegada.

- _¡NO SOY UN JUGUETEEEEEEEE PARA QUE TODOS PUEDAN PEINAR!_


	2. Siete Maravillas

Siete misterios inexplicables, o más bien no resueltos. Uno de ellos cuenta de una risa que proviene de los túneles, cuando no hay nadie allí. Otro de unas escaleras cuyo número de escalones varían al subir y al bajar. El tercero es el reflejo que se mueve a voluntad propia, en una fuente con forma de cascada. El cuarto es un tren que va sin conductor, pasando por las vías frente a la Colina del Atardecer. El quinto sobre una mansión que se encuentra a las afueras del pueblo, donde se dice que una chica se asoma por una de las ventanas. El sexto cuenta de una extraña criatura con forma de perro, que suele estar en la colina antes mencionada. Y el último es sobre una pared, de donde salen objetos.

– _¡Éste año pienso pasar historia!_ – grité, al levantar mis manos.

Investigar los siete misterios de Twilight Town era uno de los trabajos asignados a algunas de las clases, por el nuevo profesor de historia, Basch von Rosenburg. Por suerte, tenían una semana para hacerlo. Era muy importante la cantidad de puntos al hacerlo, así que estaba dispuesta a ello. Sin embargo, como delegad, me encontré con mi primer obstáculo. Debía sacar copias de la hoja que me había entregado el profesor, donde tenía escrita las pautas del trabajo, para todo el salón y repartirlas. Parecía fácil, pero no lo era.

Fue por eso que a la hora del almuerzo, me dirigí a la sala de profesores. En la esquina frente a la puerta estaba la fotocopiadora escolar. El trayecto en línea recta lo hacía fácil, pero como alumna y delegada debía saludar educadamente a los profesores que almuerzan tranquilamente. Al menos a los más cercanos a su trayectoria.

– _Buenos días, Profesor Exdeath…_ – saludé, haciendo una especie de reverencia.

Pero lo peor de todo era saludar incluso al más intimidante de todos. Aquel que se sienta en el escritorio más cercano a la fotocopiadora. El terror de todos los delegados, con su largo cabello plateado, sus ojos tan amenazadores y su presencia tan imponente. Gracias a dios que antes había tenido cierto contacto con él, o el suelo se hubiera ensuciado.

– _Buenos días, Profesor Sephiroth…_– susurré, pasando por su lado y haciendo una reverencia.

Nerviosa, coloqué la hoja dentro del escáner y bajé la tapa. Luego configuré para diez copias y presioné el botón. Impaciente, me crucé de brazo, mirando al aparato sin perderlo de vista. Me sentía realmente incomoda, escalofríos recorriendo mi cuerpo. Tenía la sensación de que me observaban fijamente. Por mala suerte, el aparato casi obsoleto era lento y ruidoso. Lo que hacía el ambiente aún más incomodo.

"_Está haciendo frío…por alguna razón_"

Esos pensamientos hicieron que, inconscientemente, sobara mis brazos. Como si de verdad sintiera frío. Además, disimuladamente, volteé a ver la sala de profesores. Sentí un agradable calor, que causó el sentimiento de confianza, al ver una cara conocida. La luz había llegado, personificada en el presidente del consejo estudiantil, Hikari. Mientras la máquina sacaba las últimas copias, él se acercó, después de saludar a los profesores.

– _A este paso almorzaré tarde…_ – susurró, al ver que aún faltaban algunas cuantas copias.

–_ Lo siento…_ – respondí en un susurro, sintiéndome culpable al mirar al chico pensativo.

Ahora, el ambiente estaba incluso más incomodo, mientras ambos esperábamos que la impresora terminara. Entonces, como invocado por mis súplicas mentales, apareció otro cara conocida. El chico de cabello castaño.

– _Oh, ¡hola!_ – saludó el chico, acercándose a nosotros.

– _Buenas tardes._

–_ Hola, Klauser. _– al ver el papel en su mano, pregunté al recién llegado. – _¿Es eso de historia?_

– _Si, debemos hacer un informe sobre las siete maravillas._

– _Mi clase también._ – comenté, tomando las doce fotocopias listas y extendiendo una al chico. – _Para la próxima semana…_

– _Oh, genial._ – dijo Bartz, leyendo el papel con Hikari inclinado a su lado, curioseando. – _Si, es lo mismo para nosotros._

Éste decía que cada una de las siete maravillas debía ser estudiada. Además, ponía que aunque el informe fuera de sólo tres personas, se permitía que varios grupos fueran juntos. Claro, si se veían trabajos muy similares, ambos serían anulados.

– _¿Qué tal si vamos juntos? _– sugirió el chico castaño, al regresarme la hoja.

– _Ah, sí, sería genial._ – aceptó la pelirroja, al asentir. – _¿El fin de semana?_

– _¿Y tú, Hikari? ¿Te apuntas?_

– _Estaré ocupado, pero intentaré ir._ – dijo él, frunciendo el ceño un poco ante su mala suerte.

– _Oh, bueno…avísanos, ¿sí?_

Para irnos juntos, esperé a que los dos chicos terminaran lo que debían hacer. Y mientras tanto, comencé a planear lo que haríamos el fin de semana, con Klauser. A donde debíamos ir y el lugar donde nos encontraríamos. Fue así hasta que salimos de allí, cuando me percaté de algo.

– _Bartz, sólo los delegados pueden usar la fotocopiadora._

– _Si, lo sé. _– aseguró él, curioso. – _¿Por qué lo mencionas?_

–_… ¿Eres el delegado de tu clase?_

–_ Así es._ – confirmó, por lo que aspiré en asombro. – _¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto?_

– _No, por nada…_

Después de eso, no pude dejar de pensar en cómo sería aquel salón. Figurándome como sería el caos, sólo pudiendo rogar por su prosperidad. En fin, al regresar al salón, comenzó la segunda parte difícil: entregarlos. Sobre todo cuando vi a Cloud, Tidus, Cecil y Firion en un dilema.

– _Uno de nosotros quedará por fuera..._ – explicó el último, mientras lo miraba un poco exhausta. – _Cloud se ha ofrecido, pero..._

El chico señaló a su amigo con la mirada. Éste estaba en su asiento, con la mirada baja y una nube de oscuridad gris sobre él. Exhausta, suspiré profundamente, mientras entregaba la novena copia.

–_ Somos treinta y dos alumnos, así que habrá un grupo de dos de todas maneras_. – recordé, sin darle mucha importancia. – _No tengo grupo aún, así que puedo quedarme con alguno sí quieren…_

– _¡Oh, eso sería bueno!_ – saltó Tidus, por lo que asentí. Entonces miré a Firion, impulsivo pero un poco más equilibrado que el enérgico Tidus.

– _Firion, ¿te vienes conmigo? _

– _¿A…dónde?_ – preguntó, por lo que lo miró indignada, al fruncir el ceño.

– _Al grupo. Al grupo._ – aclaré, sacudiendo mi mano flojamente. – _De todas maneras, quedé con Klauser en la estación, por la mañana del fin de semana._

– _Oh, ¿¡entonces podemos ir juntos!?_

Contagiada por la energía de Tidus, sonreí al extenderle uno de los papeles para que confirmara por sí mismo. Cecil y Firion se acercaron a él, para leer también. Mientras que, curioso por la conversación, Cloud los miró desde la lejanía. Al notar eso, le extendí el último papel en mi mano, para después dirigir mi atención a los otros chicos.

– _Si, aquí lo menciona._ – concluyó Cecil, después de leer. – _Así será más divertido._

–_ ¡También podemos tomar helado! _

– _Tidus, esto no es un viaje escolar._ – interrumpí, como delegada, mirándolo un poco exhausta. – _Tómatelo en serio._

– _También podemos llevar aperitivos._ – agregó Cecil, mirando de su amigo al rubio. – _¿No es así, Cloud?_

– _No me interesa._ – contestó él, devolviéndome el papel, mientras lo miraba exhausta.

– _Entonces, ¿por qué tienes esa pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en tu rostro?_

Después de suspirar, ya agotada, miré a mi compañero Firion. Quien enseguida miró a otro lado y me hizo suspirar de nuevo. Luego de eso, nos separamos mientras ellos fueron a la cafetería y yo al salón de Terra. Pensaba invitarla a venir conmigo el fin de semana, pero me di cuenta de que su clase tenía un tema diferente para su informe.

– _Nosotros debemos escribir sobre el struggle._ – anunció Onion, un poco decepcionado. – _Así que no tendrá sentido ir con ustedes…_

–_ Ah, ya veo…_ – susurré, no muy contenta con la idea de ir con tantos chicos sola. – _Estaba contando con tu presencia, Terra…_

– _Lo siento, por ser tan i_-

– _¡No, no, no, no!_ – interrumpí enseguida, viendo como la chica decayó. – _Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, ambas, ¿de acuerdo?_

– _Ah, sí. Me esforzaré para ayudar a Onion._

Luego de eso, habiendo fracasado en mi misión de conseguir una aliada, regresé a mi salón. Pensativa, pues me estaba arrepintiendo de mis elecciones, me quedé mirando al vacío no ese en mi asiento. Al menos hasta que una mano se agitó frente a mí, llamando mi atención que al subir la mirada, me encontré con un curioso Tidus.

– _¿Qué piensas tanto?_

– _Nada. _– susurré, un poco desanimada. – _Ahora sólo queda llegar hasta el fin de semana…_

–_ ¿Qué día nos reuniremos?_ – preguntó Tidus, por lo que ella contestó.

– _Sábado._

– _Por mí está bien._ – dijo Cecil, mirando a Firion, quien asintió también.

– _Entonces, decidido…_


End file.
